


Therapy with Asami (a series)

by kuvira_apologist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, soft asami, the lok characters need therapy, therapist asami, yes asami is a badass but she’s soft too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuvira_apologist/pseuds/kuvira_apologist
Summary: People love to think that Asami is a bad bitch who doesn’t give two fucks about what other people think.But they also forget how kind she is.Asami Sato isn’t just a badass.She’s also kind, loving, and compassionate.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Therapy with Asami (a series)

**Author's Note:**

> Korra cant sleep one night on the air ship and Asami helps her to let out all her insecurities. 
> 
> Both become their own therapists.
> 
> (takes place during Ruins of the Empire on the airship before they reach the Earth Kingdom)

Korra couldn’t sleep.

Usually with Asami next to her, Korra could sleep anytime and anywhere she liked. Tonight, however, millions of thoughts raced through her mind and she couldn’t make sense of any of them. 

Korra inhaled deeply and closed her eyes once more. 

She opened her eyes. 

“Didn’t work,” she exhaled. 

To her right, Asami stirred, but didn’t wake. Her arm was draped over Korra’s stomach and her face was nuzzled into Korra’s shoulder. Carefully, Korra tucked a stray strand of Asami’s silky black hair behind her ear and smiled. 

Yet, even with the comfort of her wonderful girlfriend right next to her, she couldn’t fall back asleep. 

The stress of Kuvira’s temporary release, Commander Guan, the disarray of the Earth Kingdom-Empire-Whatever was all coming to her now and Korra felt like she suddenly couldn’t breathe. 

Quietly, as to not wake Asami, Korra lifted herself from the bed and made her way to the kitchens on the airship. Using slight airbending to lighten the sound of her steps, Korra tip-toed over to make herself a cup of jasmine tea. Jasmine tea always helped calm her down. 

To make herself comfortable, Korra sat herself in top of the counter, crossed her legs, and hugged the tea cup with both hands to keep herself warm. Even though she was a firebender, Korra had always found comfort in physical heat, which is also why she thoroughly enjoyed sleeping next to Asami. That woman is a walking heater. 

_Must be the Fire Nation in her,_ Korra thought before taking another sip of tea. 

Korra was mid-sip when Asami came to the kitchen with dragging steps and bleary eyes. One of her hands rubbed at her eye and Korra almost awed at the adorable sight of her sleepy girlfriend. 

“Hi,” Korra said softly. She hopped off the counter and made her way over to Asami. 

“Hey,” Asami whispered. Her voice had a certain raspy tone that only was only heard right after she woke up. Korra couldn’t stop herself from blushing. 

“How did you know I was here,” Korra asked Asami. Korra grabbed her hand and led her to the counter where she started to make another cup of tea for her. 

“I know you,” was all that Asami said. A beautiful small smile graced her features and in the dim moonlight shining through the airship windows, Korra’s heart skipped a beat. “So, what’s on your mind?” asked Asami as she grabbed the cup of tea Korra had offered. 

“How do you know anything’s on my mind?” questioned Korra once again. Asami smiled. 

“I know you,” she repeated. 

“I love you,” Korra sighed. 

“I know. I love you, too,” she kissed Korra’s bare shoulder, “Now what’s wrong?” she tilted her head up and kissed Korra’s cheek, “You can tell me anything.” Asami ended with a short kiss on the lips that filled Korra with more warmth than firebending ever gave her. 

Korra sighed deeply and fell into Asami’s welcoming embrace. 

“Everything,” Korra mumbled into Asami’s shoulder. “Everything feels like it’s going wrong.” Asami raised an eyebrow and Korra’s eyes widened at her implication. In a panic, Korra jolted out of Asami’s embrace. “Uh, not you, of course. I meant everything is going wrong, but not you. You’re like the best thing that’s ever happened to me so I totally didn’t mean that you- that I grouped you into the ‘everything’ category because- I mean, you are everything to me, but you’re not the everything that’s going wrong-“ she rambled before Asami shut her up with a kiss. She pulled away with a giggle. 

“You’re so sweet, thank you,” said Asami softly. Even while Korra was basically having a panic attack in her arms, Asami still managed to ground her. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked. Asami’s voice was so soothing and it calmed Korra down immediately. 

Korra slumped onto the counter. Asami took her place right next to Korra. 

“I thought we’d get a little bit more of a break after defeating Kuvira but it just seems like one thing keeps coming after another thing and another thing and another thing and... I’m spent. I worry about Kuvira within a one hundred foot radius of us, uncuffed. I worry about the Earth Kingdom- Empire- whatever it is right now. I worry about the Air Nation, I worry about all the people who still don’t have homes back in Republic City, and- I just- I don’t know. It’s like all the stress from every situation is hitting me now and i feel like I can’t- like I’m stuck in a small space and can’t get out,” Korra let out. Usually she would never show her vulnerable side like this to anyone and always put up a strong front. 

But with Asami, it was different. She could be vulnerable in front of Asami. After all, they were best friends before they fell in love and that kind of bond isn’t broken easily. 

“Oh, Korra,” Asami sighed. “Come here,” she said and reached out her arms for a hug. Korra happily complied. Immediately, the tension in her shoulders dissipated, the crease between her eyebrows smoothed out, and her frown turned into a soft smile. The effect Asami had on her was alarming, but Korra welcomed it greatly. Asami’s soft stroking of her hair almost put her to sleep until she spoke up. 

“Korra, sometimes you need to remember that you are one person. Yes, you are the Avatar, and yes, you probably carry the weight of the entire world on your shoulders, but you don’t have to do it alone. The Air Nation and the police force are helping Republic City get back on their feet.” Korra hummed in agreement. “And you’ve got me, Mako, Wu, Suyin, and as much as I hate to say it, Kuvira too all helping restore the Earth Kingdom. Getting rid of Commander Guan is something we’re all gonna do together. You’re not alone Korra, it’s okay to share some of that weight,” explained Asami to Korra. 

Korra exhaled deeply and lifted her head up so she can look Asami in the eyes. 

“I know, but- I’m the Avatar-“ Asami cut her off before she could finish. 

“-but you’re also Korra. You’re not just the Avatar, you’re Korra too.”

Korra looked deep into Asami’s green eyes and saw nothing but love. It made her breath catch in her throat. 

“How do you do it?” Korra asked softly. 

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“You’ve lost so much, Asami,” Korra whispered. Asami’s eyebrows furrowed. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Korra continued her trail of thought. “You’ve lost so much, and you’ve been so alone for so long, but you’re still so optimistic. How do you carry everything you’ve been through?” 

Asami sighed and set her tea cup down on the kitchen countertop. 

“Korra, my issues aren’t as nearly as important yours. I just-“ Korra clapped her hand over Asami’s mouth and gave her a fierce look. 

“Never say that again.” Korra removed her hand from Asami’s mouth but Asami didn’t take her turn to speak. “Asami, what makes you think that?” she whisper-yelled. “You are just as important as everyone else on this ship, well, except for Kuvira, but you get my drift. I hate to see you treat yourself like you’re lesser. Please don’t ever EVER think that what you’re going through or how you’re feeling is somehow less important. You mean everything to me. So by transitive property, your issues are the Avatar’s number one priority.”

Asami laughed with unshed tears eyes. 

“That’s not how the transitive property works, Korra,” she giggled. It was the sweetest sound Korra had ever heard. 

“Doesn’t matter. I meant what I said,” Korra huffed. 

Asami smiled and linked their foreheads together. Her green eyes pierced through her blue ones. 

“Thank you, Korra.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to @ vesile_jams on tiktok for inspiring me to write this. 
> 
> If you haven’t already, go check out her tiktok analyzing Asami’s character and how hardly anyone portrays her right. I hope I did Asami justice with this fanfic. 
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter fic, with Asami being the best friend/therapist for literally everyone so tune in for more. 
> 
> Fair warning, I’m not the best at writing and posting by a set schedule so this’ll be updated whenever I have the time to write. Thanksgiving break is almost here though so look forward to that !! 
> 
> Good day, y’all, see you soon


End file.
